


Doctor of the Discarded

by Ameera



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Adoption, Crack, Fluff, Garak is a grump, Humor, Julian needs to stop, Kid Fic, M/M, One Shot, Pets, Post-Canon Cardassia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 05:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11799138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameera/pseuds/Ameera
Summary: Garak has had enough. The regnar and the riding hound were one thing, the ruined stuffed animals another, but now a child? That's simply too much!---------------------------------------------My response to Eilu's prompt:"Post-canon one-shot prompt: Julian (and Parmak, if you want) keeps trying to adopt things and bring them home (three legged regnars, blind riding hounds, abandoned stuffed toys, random kids, etc.) because of his Caring Doctor Nature (and his soft heart) and Garak is amused/annoyedEssentially Crazy Cat Lady Julian and Garak's attempts to fend off the onslaught of adopted things (scene: Julian brings home a regnar, Garak puts it in the garden, Julian brings it inside again…)"





	Doctor of the Discarded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eilu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eilu/gifts).



                The three-legged regnar was one thing, the discarded stuffed toys actually had a purpose, and the blind riding hound was at least an endearing form of charity, but now it was going too far. Their home was bombed out and therefore only had tarps to keep out rain and many other outside elements in most parts, plus rations were few and far between, Julian couldn’t actually believe they were able to take in _children_ now, could he?

 

“Reemak is an incredibly bright boy and has started to come around the hospital every day even though he’s doing well.” Julian grinned as he ate breakfast across from Garak. He was now calling the child by his first name, not a good sign. “His new artificial leg fits him much better than the adult one he had to make due with for so long, so he’s back to running around with the other children in the orphanage.” And of course the child was damaged goods, Julian Bashir would be drawn to nothing less. After all, Garak knew that he himself was certainly damaged goods.

 

“Let’s hope he doesn’t hurt himself while playing.” Garak said cautiously. Julian nodded.

 

“He told me he wants to become a doctor now. I think it’s lovely that he doesn’t seem to mind the gender disparity.” Julian took another bite of his gruel like substance. “We’re not just helping recover from the war, we’re having a real positive impact! Cardassia will be stronger than ever before, I’m sure of it.”

 

“I’m glad your confidence hasn’t wavered.” Garak slowly took a bite of his own rations. He didn’t feel immediately repulsed today, which probably meant he was growing used to the stuff, that did not bode well.

 

“I know it won’t be the Cardassia you once loved.” Julian looked at him sympathetically. “But we’re making a home for boys like Reemak.”

 

“We are doing _nothing_ of the sort.” Garak put his spoon down and glared at the man across from him. “Julian, we are not about to adopt a child and take him from the safety of the orphanage.” He sighed, sure that a fight was about to occur. “While they may not be a priority to Cardassians, your Federation friends send them more relief supplies than the average Cardassian family is likely to see for some time.”

 

“I never said anything about adoption!” Julian was stunned.

 

“As if you weren’t obvious.” Garak rolled his eyes. “At least you had the decency to _warn_ me this time. When you brought home the regnar—”

 

“His name is ‘Legate Lizard’.” Julian corrected.

 

“You didn’t even mention you’d intended him to stay with us until after you realized I’d kept placing him outside whenever I found him.” Garak shook his head. “And as for the riding hound…” He sighed.

 

“Gul Gallop?” Julian smirked.

 

“Yes, the good _Gul_.” Garak sighed. “You paraded the creature inside as if I would be thrilled to see him.” Garak looked over at the beast in question. “Even if he cannot see me.” Julian laughed.

 

“Next you’re going to tell me you despise the stuffed animals.” He leaned back and crossed his arms as if Garak were being so utterly ridiculous it was almost comical.

 

“I told you that I’m happy to repair the stuffed toys so that you can gift them to children in need.” Garak corrected. “And I never said I despised either the Legate or the Gul. I’m merely establishing that there is a limit to what I will allow in my house.”

 

“And sweet, innocent, bright, handicapped children are that limit?” Julian scoffed. “I should have you read _A Christmas Carol._ I bet you’d hate Tiny Tim.”

 

“I’m going to assume that reference is an insult.” Garak glared. “I’m sure this Reemak is a lovely little fellow who will undoubtedly grow up to be a better man than I, but we simply are in no position to become parents.”

 

“Elim.” Julian shook his head with a laugh. “I wasn’t thinking about adopting him.”

 

“You weren’t?” Garak asked suspiciously.

 

“No!” Julian laughed even harder and scooted his chair so that he was next to Garak. “The thought hadn’t crossed my mind. Do you really think that I view the idea of becoming a father the same as taking in a regnar or a riding hound?”

 

“You have a far too tender heart, my dear.” Garak reminded with a smile. “It would hardly be out of character.” Julian put his arm around Garak’s shoulder with a smile.

 

“Oh, Elim, Elim, Elim…” He shook his head as he leaned in to kiss Garak. However, once he broke it, he was looking at Garak with interest. “You really thought I would want us to raise a kid?”

 

“It’s hardly an outrageous concept.” Garak sighed. “A family _would_ be nice.”

 

“Well then maybe we should adopt Reemak!” Julian stood up with new excitement.

 

“Julian…” Garak warned.

 

“Oh, come on, Elim! He really is a wonderful boy, and it’s not like there’s ever a _good_ time to have children.” Julian was grinning and pacing back and forth. “Should I ask him if he’d like that first or should I ask the orphanage about what must be done so that way he doesn’t potentially get his hopes up only for a long wait?”

 

“Julian.” Garak exhaled with exasperation, but Julian was lost in thought.

 

“Orphanage first, I think.” Julian was nodding to himself. “But they’ll be ready for lights out by the time I’m leaving work, so I’ll have to go beforehand.” He quickly scarfed down the rest of his food and grabbed his bag. “If I go now I can spare a full twenty minutes there to talk details before having to go to the hospital!” He was headed for the door.

 

“Julian!”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, Julian...
> 
> I considered having him name the regnar missing a leg "Nog" and the blind riding hound "Geordie" but that seemed a little insensitive for our resident bleeding heart.
> 
> Hope you enjoy, Eilu! But also anyone else who's reading this silly little thing! :D


End file.
